helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spica
Spica (スピカ) is a Japanese Pop group signed to Hello! Project Girls Division, originally formed with five members from Hello Pro Idol. In June 2016, Spica initially disbanded. However, in 2018 the group was officially revived Members Current Members First Generation (2015) *Koizumi Madoka (小泉まどか; ) Leader *Mochizuki Takara (望月宝; ) Sub-Leader *Kagome Hanako (籠目花子; ) Second Generation (2018) *Okamoto Haruna (岡本春菜; ) *Tanizaki Yehana (谷崎絵羽葦; ) *Kagayoshi Tomoko (加賀吉朋子; ) *Kimura Nanami (木村七海; ) Former Members First Generation (2015) *Deguchi Yui (出口由衣; ) - Left 2015/12/30 *Masuko Rei (増子玲音; ) - Graduated 2016/06/21 History 2015 On August 14, Spica was announced. The group would be formed with five members from the Hello Pro Idol members. They would also start as an indies unit and work up to a major debut. The next day, they announced their debut indies single, THE COOL GIRL. On December 18, Spica's major debut was announced for April 1, 2016. On December 30, Deguchi Yui left the group. The official reason for her departure was that the family could not negotiate contract terms. Spica would continue on as four members 2016 On April 1, Spica released their major debut single, Kodokuna MIDNIGHT / Atama ga ii / DANCE OUT LOUD. On April 2, Spica officially graduated from Hello Pro Idol. On June 21, due to a multitude of internal problems, Spica was phased out of and disbanded entirely. It was then confirmed that several of the former members will be put into other units. 2018 On February 25, the revival of Spica was announced. Koizumi Madoka, Mochizuki Takara, and Kagome Hanako would return to the group, and two to three new members will be added from the trainee programs in the upcoming days. They would still be a major unit, and will resume activities as normal. On March 4, four new members were added to the group. Discography Indies Singles #2015.09.23 THE COOL GIRL #2015.12.08 HORIZON Major Singles #2016.04.01 Kodokuna MIDNIGHT / Atama ga ii / DANCE OUT LOUD #2018.10.10 SPICA / On the line / Subarashii Love #2019.01.27 Love Foolish #2019.05.03 Skylines / Million Kisses #2019.08.12 The Moment / The Tension #2019.11.27 Bomb Bomb / One & Only Trivia *All the member cried when told about the debut. *This unit was the first unit to be disbanded in , as well as being the first failed Girls Division Kenshuusei unit. It was also the first unit to be revived. *Matsuko Rei didn't return to the group after its' initial disbandment due to being a full time member of Shiokaze SAIL. *Rumors circulated that the reason for their initial disbandment was due to the weakened line-up and their major debut single selling less than expected. *Before their revival, the three first generation members continued training and kept up with their other idol activities and were considered full time members. However, these three girls were never considered "solo acts". **Former member Matsuko Rei joined the local idol group Shiokaze SAIL shortly after the group's initial disbandment. In an August 2019 interview, she confirmed that even before the disbandment, she was set to join as a member. Category:Spica Category:Spica Member Category:Spica Single Category:2015 Debuts Category:Hello Pro Idol Category:First Generation Hello Pro Idol Category:Second Generation Hello Pro Idol Category:Third Generation Hello Pro Idol